New-DGUSA Freedom Fight 2012
Live from Brooklyn, New York Ring Announcer: Welcome to New-DGUSA Freedom Fight 2012!!!! Match 1: Brodie Lee Vs Dare (Bonus Match) Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time Brodie Lee!!! (Brodie Lee walks down the ramp and enters the ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time Dare!!! *Bell Rings* Dare runs at Brodie Lee attempting a running clothesline but Lee ducks and then Dare turns around and then Lee hits him with a big boot and then rolls him up. Ref: 1 - 2 - 3 !!!! Ring Announcer: Your winner of the match Brodie Lee!!! (We got to the Backstage area because we can.) The Camera man points his camera at a scheming Austin Aries and Dragon Kid (We return to the Arena, to go to the next match.) Match 2: Tournament Finals for the Open the United Gate Championship The Blood Warriors Vs Kamikazee USA Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time The Blood Warriors!!! (The Blood Warriors walk down the ramp and then enter the ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time Kamikaze USA!!!! (Kamikazee USA walks down the ramp and enters the ring.) *Bell Rings* Austin Aries and Jon Moxley start off for their respective teams, Jon Moxley puts his hand out to shake hands with Aries , Aries yells I ain’t that stupid and then winds up and kicks Moxley’s hand and then Aries attempts to dropkick but Moxley moves out of the way and then tags in his partner Yamato and then Yamato and Aries have a staredown and then lock up Aries attempts to suplex Yamato but he blocks it and hits Aries with a tiger bomb and then Aries stands up on his knees but before he could fully stand up Yamato hits him with a shining wizard and before he could go for the pin Aries rolls out of the ring and Aries gets up and then starts taunting the crowd and mocking Yamato , Yamato gets tired of Aries and attacks him with a suicide dive and then gets up and picks up and throws Aries in the ring. Yamato attempts to lock him in a sharpshooter but Aries reverses and dropkicks Yamato and then attempts to tag in Dragon Kid but Yamato runs and grabs his foot and then drags him in to the corner and tags Moxley in. Moxley and Yamato take turns stomping Aries and after that Yamato went to the corner. Moxley picked Aries up and then Aries small packaged him, Dragon Kid run and dropkicked Yamato off the Apron and then the ref started counting the pin. Ref: 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!!!!!!! Ring Announcer: Your winners and thee first Open The United Gate Champions Austin Aries and Dragon Kid!!!! Match 3: Gail Kim Vs. Christina Von eerie- Open The Love Gate Championship (Gail Kim/Christina Von Eerie Video Package airs ) (Video Package ends and we return to the Arena to go to the next match) Ring Announcer: Coming to the Ring at this time The Open The Love Gate Champion Gail Kim!!! (Gail Kim walks down ramp and enters ring) Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this Christina Von eerie!!!! (Christina von eerie walks down the ramp and enters ring) *Bell Rings* Christina runs towards Gail Kim and attempts a clotheline but Gail Kim ducks and rolls her up and put her feet up on the rope. Ref: 1 – 2 – 3!!!!! Ring Announcer: and still your Open The Love Gate Champion Gail Kim!!!!! (Merchandise Commerical) Match 4: Fit Finlay Vs. Sabu – Open The Extreme Gate Championship Ring Announcer: Welcome back to New-DGUSA Freedom Fight!!!!!!, Coming to ring at this time the Genocidal, Sucidal, Homicidal Sabu!!!! Sabu doesn’t enter arena, the camera crew finds Finlay attacking Sabu. Sabu is unable to compete and the match is declared a no contest and finlay gets taken off of Sabu and then Diamond cuttered by DDP and then DDP pins him Ref: 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!! Ring Announcer: Your winner and the new Open The Extreme Gate Champion Dallas Diamond Page!!!!!! and then DDP gets attacked from behind and then Vader bombed By Vader, and Vader pins him Ref: 1 – 2 – 3!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and new Open The Extreme Gate Champion Vader!!!!!!! (New-DGUSA United Promo Airs) Bryan Vs. Nese match is cancelled because Bryan wasn’t able to appear . Main Event: Kentai Vs. Homicide – Open The Freedom Gate Championship Ring Announcer: Coming to the ring at this time, Kentai!!! (Kentai is attacked from behind by homicide, Homicide tries to stab him in the head with a fork but Kentai spits green mist in his eyes and he throws him in the ring and then gets in the ring.) *Bell Rings* Kentai picks up Homicide and then hits him with the Kentai Bomb and then pins him. Ref: 1 – 2 – 3!!!!!! Ring Announcer: Your Winner and first ever Open The Freedom Gate Champion Kentai!!!!! *Show Ends* New-DGUSA Copyright 2012 Category:New-DGUSA Category:Events